


Betrayal

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: argit is just very confused and scared, how has nobody written this point in time yet?, i don't feel like it's shippy enough to be considered ship-fic but know that the intention is there, kevin has many emotions, otto is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Sometimes the degree of asshole just blindsides you...





	Betrayal

They’d been more than ready to go. It didn’t even matter to them where in the galaxy they ended up, just so long as it wasn’t the fucking Null Void. And they’d been so _cautious_ , wary from the start, painfully aware of how badly the other times they’d trusted adults had gone. Of the scars littering Kevin as a result. Slow to trust, careful of possible backstabbing, only finally, truly relaxing after nearly two weeks, almost halfway through their partnership. They’d done everything right. Everything had _worked_ , had been grand, they were ready to go-

Then OTTO left them there.

And Kevin saw red.

How dare he! Who- Who just left kids somewhere like this?! And after all they’d done, how they’d helped him! The level of betrayal, it wouldn’t stand it couldn’t stand! He snarled and swore and there was fire and _who the fuck did things like this_?! What was wrong with people?! Dry, dead earth kicked up beneath his feet, deep gouges left behind as he roared his frustrations at the world- Why did shit keep happening?! Why did everything go wrong?! His family and the streets and escaping prison and _every time_ it looked like there was an out! _Why could nothing in his life go right?!?!_

“-Kev?” Argit’s voice was small, hardly carrying passed Kevin’s own enough to draw his attention. He was curled in on himself, a little mass of grey and orange, staring up at Kevin like he couldn’t decide if he was more scared or worried. It took a moment of heavy breathing and staring for Kevin to notice how much smaller than usual he was, the odd but familiar play of light. A quick glance to either side revealed broken stones, scorch marks, furrows in the dirt- none around Argit, none anywhere near him, but everywhere else… He clenched too many fists, took in a deep, shuddering breath to try to relieve the leaden pit in his stomach, and slipped to his knees. 

This day was just, it couldn’t get worse. It couldn’t. Another breathe, slowly in, slowly out, eyes shut against- He didn’t even know. His emotions? The situation? The destruction around him? He’d never wanted this again, he tried so hard to avoid it, but he just kept fucking up.

“Kev?” The voice was closer now and he could feel Argit, the energy he put off, little though it was, coming closer still. He rounded Kevin’s side and there was a foot bracing against his hip, a hand briefly on his lower arm. It didn’t take the alien long to scale him, built for such things and well-practiced even if he hadn’t been, and in less than a minute he had slipped under one thin wing and was hesitantly nuzzling the corner of his jaw. “You okay?” 

No. He wasn’t okay, he was pretty sure he’d never really been in his life, but… But this was the Null Void, a show like he’d put on was bound to attract some asshole, and while he could deal with just about anybody right now, Argit- Argit was small and vulnerable in comparison. With one last deep breath- focus, center himself, relax, focus on the weight on his shoulder, on the breath on his neck- Kevin used his tail to secure Argit in his place, making himself ignore how Argit’s own curled around it tensely, and carefully rubbed his jaw over his muzzle. It was with surprising grace for his size that he stood and headed in whatever direction.

“Let’s get out of here, Hedgehog.”

**Author's Note:**

> So somebody named Wolfie showed up in the comments for Moonshine saying they wanted more of these two, and who am I to say no (hint: nobody, especially with how much I love this pairing), sooo of course I write sads. And there's more coming tomorrow. But rest assured I will be writing more fluffy stuff! It'll probably be AUs though because, fuck it I enjoy them and it's easier than writing them happy and together in canon.


End file.
